


The Beginning

by i_am_mari2



Series: Path Into Darkness [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, One Shot, Runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_mari2/pseuds/i_am_mari2
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has been hurt for as long as he remembers. Finally finding a chance to leave, he comes across another doing the same thing. How will these two interact and what will become of them?
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Orochimaru & Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Path Into Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954174
Kudos: 12





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first one-shot! Hope ya enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto obvi.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Ever since I can remember, I've ran for my life. My birthday has always been a dreaded day and today is no different. My dad, the fourth Hokage, pays me no mind. Villagers say I killed my mother. No one has ever bothered to tell me what happened the day I was born. It's not until a few years later that I find out what happened. From a fox no less.

***

I had thought turning 10 years old may change something. But it was merely fool's hope.

**If you want to leave kid, then leave.**

I jumped at the sudden voice, after a moment I calmed down. "So you're Kurama, the nine tailed demon fox sealed inside of me."

**So you've heard of me, good then we can skip introductions. Do you want to leave, kid?**

"Of coarse, I want to leave?!" I shout out loud, forgetting where I'm at. I immediately hear footsteps coming towards the attic. Minato is here in a flash, and he has the same look he always have when he's about to beat me.

I'm beaten again, only this time I'm left unconscious...

*******

I wake up to find myself outside of the Konoha gates. I look around wondering how I got here. **I teleported you here, kid. I needed to get you out of there.**

**"** I just have one question."

**What?**

"Are we friends?"

**Baka, what kind of stupid question is that?!** I flinched as the fox's loud voice fills my head.

**Just think whatever you want kid, anyway there's a kid watching us from 5 trees away.**

"Got it," I say and leave the mindscape. I then say, "Hey! I know you're there, come out already." The kid slowly walked out from behind the tree, and I recognized who it was. It was none other than... Sasuke Uchiha, he's in my class at the academy.

He's the popular kid, and those stupid fangirls are always swooning around him. In my opinion he's emo, not that I care. I look at him with curious eyes, as he does the same with me. 

"What are you doing outside the gates?" I ask.

"I could ask you the same thing," He says in that annoyingly cool voice he has.

I roll my eyes and say," Well I asked you first, baka." Sasuke narrows his eyes and says simply, "I'm leaving."

"Funny, I was doing the same thing," I say. We have another stare down, neither of us moving.

I start slowly walking toward him til I'm standing in front of him. "So then, why don't we leave together?"

I've can practically see the wheels turning in his head. He sighs and says, "Fine."

As an afterthought he adds, "But we are going to Orochimaru's, because I want more power. So if you don't want to go there then we can go our separate ways."

I think for a moment, "I'll go with you."

He nods, turns around and heads out to the forest. "His hideout is this way." I nod and say "Hopefully he'll treat us better than the village ever did." Sasuke glances at me and doesn't say anything.

I take one final look at the Hidden Leaf village and make a vow:

_I'll be back, and I will destroy everyone who wronged me._


End file.
